DIAS CONSECUENTES
by SoundLove
Summary: Hanji solía ser una chica poco social, encerrada en su laboratorio día y noche, como algo sumamente normal. No era nada excepcional, al menos eso creía ella. El día de su cumpleaños es dejada por su "cita", razón que le hace tomar la decisión que cambiaría su vida al toparse a su vecino Levi en el garage.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER** ~ Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador Isayama Hajime. Los pido prestados para placer y sin fines de lucro._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Era la primera cita que tenias en tu vida. Nunca habías sido de las chicas que solieran andar de aquí para allá en fiestas. Así que, por qué no.

Era tu cumpleaños después de todo. Cero planes, sin nada más que hacer. Algo tan sumamente normal, que esta salida a pasear fue realmente algo extraordinario.

Aquel chico era alto y de cabellos negros, ojos grisáceos y un toque de diversión, que le parecía algo chistoso, más que sorprendente.

Un vestido negro de encaje con un forro a color beige. Tenía un escote pronunciado a pesar de tus pocas cualidades frontales, pero te iba bien. El largo también era bastante elegante, con una pequeña cauda. Unos pendientes y una fina gargantilla que hacían juego con la pulsera en tu mano izquierda. Estabas lista, brillante. Sin duda te veías bien aunque llevaras el cabello recogido como siempre, y esos lentes de pasta que sin duda te daban personalidad. Definitivamente, era tu estilo y no podías cambiarlo. Muy dentro de ti, eras la chica descuidada de siempre, en cuanto a tu imagen se refería. Aunque los dioses fueron grandes al darte idea de que zapatillas llevar.

Pasaron quince minutos de la hora pactada. Odiabas los retrasos. Suspiraste pesado cuando viste que ya eran tres horas. Pero no era que te sintieras triste, tenías la extraña sensación de que eso pasaría. Lo intuías.

–Me he puesto guapa –. Era verdad –Vamos a salir solo tú y yo –. Te dijiste frente al espejo, nadie arruinaría tu tiempo, ni mucho menos tu cumpleaños. Tomaste las llaves del auto que estaban sobre la mesilla de la entrada. Subiste a tu viejo Golf, que no estabas segura si quiera si te llevaría más allá del garaje.

–No pensaras ir en eso ¿O sí? –El pequeño enano que vivía frente a tu departamento estaba junto a ti en el estacionamiento. ¿A qué hora había llegado? No lo notaste, era normal que aquel chico pelinegro y de ojos azules, hiciera aquello. Siempre sorprendiéndote.

–Ah… Voy a… –. Bajaste la mirada, era vergonzoso cuando lo pensaste frente al espejo –Iré a festejar mi cumpleaños yo sola.

–Tú sola. Parece divertido ¿Puedo acompañarte? No tengo nada que hacer.

Sus palabras fueron acertadas. Casi siempre lo eran.

Subiste a su coche. Si, uno mejor que el tuyo por supuesto. Por sus ropas, parecía que el venia de alguna fiesta o algo parecido. Bajaste la mirada un poco nerviosa cuando ya iban al lugar que le mencionaste. Por dentro, estabas devastada.

–El lugar que me has dicho… es un bar de mujeres. ¿Eres lesbiana?

La pregunta te hizo enarcar la ceja y al instante, te viste soltando una carcajada, riendo como no tenías idea ante aquella pregunta. Era el primero que hacia ese cuestionamiento de frente. Solo habías escuchado rumores, pero nada concreto. Él sí que era directo.

–Te dije que iba a festejar mi cumpleaños.

–Entonces, déjame llevarte a un mejor lugar.

Desvió el coche sin esperar tu respuesta, igual sabía que dirías que si.

De la ciudad paso a no haber nada en el camino y nuevamente la ciudad.

–Espero que no tengas nada que hacer mañana.

Negaste con la cabeza. Si aquella noche morirías a manos de ese pequeño hombre, bueno, al menos habría sido un cumpleaños diferente. Eso ya era una ganancia.

El coche se detuvo frente a una casa en la playa. " _Que lugar"._ Pensaste.

– ¿Tu vives aquí?

–Sí, aquí es donde realmente vivo.

Su casa era grande, aun más que el departamento donde vivían. Te invitó a pasar con una pequeña sonrisilla. Eso ya era sospechoso.

Entraste y giraste sobre tu eje viendo lo maravilloso de aquel departamento. El iba tras de ti e incluso, para bajar un poco la tensión te invito una copa. Cuidadoso sirvió aquel trago de alcohol, lo que fuera que había visto en ti, estaba seguro que aquella bebida te ayudaría un poco a bajar el dolor.

– ¿Sabes? –. Menciono –Te verías mejor si te… –Se acerco a ti para soltar tu cabello, quitarte las gafas y mirarte fijamente –Sin duda, eres hermosa.

Un calor invadió tu rostro. Estabas sonrojada. La velocidad en que la sangre se acumulo en tus mejillas, dándole aquel color carmesí, fue impresionante. No esperabas que nadie dijera un cumplido hacía tu persona aquel día.

La distancia la elimino aun mas rápido, no te dio tiempo de pensar siquiera. Un beso, aquello termino en un dulce beso, pequeño y corto. Llevaste tus manos a tus labios, no podías creer aquello. Él, solo se dio vuelta y tomó la bebida que se había servido. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? El resto de la noche paso normal, no preguntaste el motivo de aquello, ni una sola pregunta o cuestión.

Cuando despertaste por la mañana, estabas en una cama diferente. Una vista al mar impresionante y por las ventanas abiertas, se filtraba un agradable aroma natural. Te sentaste en el colchón y notaste que estabas desnuda. ¿Cuánto habías bebido? Más importante ¿Habías hecho algo "impropio" durante ese lapso que no recuerdas?

–Buen día –. La voz familiar te llevo a dirigir la vista hacia la puerta.

–Levi…

–Feliz… no cumpleaños… –Había preparado un pequeño pastel, junto con un desayuno que él había hecho especialmente para ti. Te dejo sin palabras una vez más –No sé si te guste… espero no haberme equivocado… disfrútalo.

.

* * *

~ ~ ~ o o ~ ~ ~

* * *

.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Espero les haya gustado, espero sus REV. Critica, comentario o sugerencia. Gracias.

Esto es para una chica que recién he conocido y hoy es su cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades y te deseo un día super bonito y chevere.


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER_** _~ Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo creador Isayama Hajime. Los pido prestados para placer y sin fines de lucro._

.

~ ~ ~ 0 0 0 ~ ~ ~

.

 **CAP 2. COSTUMBRES**

* * *

Había paseado por la playa como una pequeña niña, saltando de aquí para allá entre risas y buenos momentos. Jamás se había sentido tan libre, tan ella. Eso sólo lo estaba logrando aquel chico, su vecino.

—¿Por qué haces esto por mi?

Las preguntas tenían que salir a flote tarde o temprano y esa era una que le estaba martillando en la cabeza desde la noche anterior.

Él sólo le sonrió. Se acercó despacio y le tomó la mano; no dijo nada, sólo la miró a los ojos directamente y amplió la sonrisa

—A veces uno hace lo que tiene que hacer ¿No crees?

Ella ladeó la cabeza sin entender del todo lo que decía Levi, y a cambio de todo aquello le regresó la sonrisa. Sería una desconsiderada si no lo hacía.

Pasó la semana completa, y aquello pareció terminar en un lindo recuerdo. Un viaje a la playa, un amigo nuevo, o quizás un amante. No estaba claro del todo, pero lo disfrutaría sin duda alguna.

~ ~ 0 ~ ~

La mañana de aquel diciembre lluvioso, la despertó despacio. De esas veces en que pides cinco minutos más, pero te das cuenta que es domingo y aquello se convierte en dos horas extras a tu descanso. Cual gato, se estiró completamente, casi quedando torcida sobre la cama.

Se levantó, percatándose del delicioso aroma a café que provenía de la cocina. Estiró la mano para buscar en la mesilla, las gafas que sin ellas, realmente nada podía ver. Apenas y llevaba las bragas puestas y una pequeña blusa, cuando se percató que el moreno estaba en casa, quién más, sino él. Se arreglo el pelo enmarañado como pudo y colocó los lentes en su lugar.

—Buen día —. Dijo él, poniendo la taza de café sobre la encimera.

—Buen día, vecino.

Aquel juego se había llevado ya un par de meses. A ambos les gustaba.

De pronto ella aparecía en su departamento, sin previo aviso, sólo para platicarle las maravillas que ese día había descubierto en el laboratorio o los extraños experimentos que hacía de vez en cuando. Él por su parte, solía ir por las mañanas y despertarla de una manera sencillamente relajante y apetitosa.

Tomó de un sorbo aquella bebida caliente, que a poco le fue llenando el sistema de tan delicioso sustancia como lo era la nicotina. Vio como él encendió un cigarrillo y que, de igual manera bebía su café.

Algo estaba diferente, había algo que no encajaba aquella mañana.

—Sabes que no suelo inmiscuirme en tu vida, que ese fue un trato que acordamos pero… ¿Te pasa algo?

Él sólo se limitó a sonreír. A Hanji le gustaba eso, esas sonrisas que _solo_ eran para ella, esas sonrisas que a nadie más entregaba, que no eran para nadie más pero, en ese momento no eran suficientes, necesitaba palabras.

—Tengo que irme, por un mes… Es sólo que… no quiero. Nunca había pasado, siempre me iba con gusto sabiendo que no dejaba nada atrás y ahora… estás tú.

Hanji no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre sentirse alegre por aquellas palabras y sentirse triste por frenarlo.

—Ve con calma. Nos podremos ver por la webcam o hablar por móvil o… —No quería admitir que aquello la ponía triste, pero la libertad de ambos se había pactado con anterioridad. En qué momento llegaron a depender tanto uno del otro. En qué momento se acostumbraron a los buenos tratos —. ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Dos semanas más, antes de navidad.

—Vamos, somos adultos. No es como si fuera una fecha importante.

—No quiero que estés sola.

Las palabras que dijo Levi solo la hicieron sentir peor.

—¿Por qué? —. Una pregunta obligada. Necesitaba una respuesta sincera.

—Me gustas ¿No es lógico? Cuando vuelva quiero que formalicemos lo nuestro. Te pediré que seas mi novia y tu dirás que sí. Pasearemos de la mano por la calle y… no besaremos… Y haremos esas cosas que hacen los novios.

Él se había sonrojado y ella de igual manera lo hizo. El calor en sus mejillas aumento con fuerza. Se levantó apresurada hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Espera —. Dejó de lado el cigarrillo y el café que llevaba en mano, necesitaba corresponder a ese abrazo como era debido.

—No quiero que te vayas, pero más aun… quiero ya que vuelvas.

No dijo nada y la tomó por el rostro. La miró fijamente, esta vez sin una sonrisa, con los nervios latentes y un deseo que se estaba reservando. La distancia se hacía nula entre ambos.

—Podemos… hacer una excepción… —Las palabras de él, tan sigilosas, tan en susurro. Apenas musitando entre sus labios, rozándolos; terminado aquello en un beso que comenzó suave, lento. Él probando sus labios. Ella respirando su aliento, dejándole paso para explorar. Levi acariciaba con desdén el rostro de ella. El beso se profundizaba mas, se hacía más pasional, más lleno de deseo, pero se freno al sentir la falta de aire en ella. Ambos agitados, con las miradas fijas una en la otra. El dedo índice de él rozó apenas con la yema los suaves labios de ella y sonrieron a la par —¿Quieres salir conmigo?... ¿Ser mi novia?

Un pequeño beso fugaz fue la respuesta que acompaño un "sí" de ella.

—Ahora tengo más miedo de alejarme de ti. ¿Quién me despertara por las mañanas estos días si tú no estás?

—No te preocupes por eso, no me echaras tanto de menos.

—Te iba a pedir algo —. El sonrojo había vuelto a ella —Que me hicieras el amor.

La cara de él palideció y al momento sintió un calor invadirlo. Le tomó ambas manos y las besó.

—No quiero aprovecharme de este momento.

—No lo haces, sé que también lo deseas.

—Hanji…

La castaña se acercó despacio, tentando un poco el camino que antes estaba más seguro. Despacio, nuevamente con esa tranquilidad lo besó, le tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta la habitación donde la cama aun estaba deshecha. Lo empujó sobre el colchón y se puso sobre él. Su cabello hacia de cortina cubriendo ambos rostros mientras se besaban.

Las manos de él, temerosas, se aferraron a su cintura. Entre besos y el deseo, fue perdiendo el pudor y comenzó a reconocer el cuerpo que solo había podido sentir por sobre la ropa. Su diestra se abrió paso por debajo de la diminuta blusa, exploraba, buscando y encontrando un pecho al que se dedico a acariciar con suavidad, tocando con su índice el pezón que poco a poco se fue poniendo duro.

Pequeños y sutiles gemidos salían de ella. Cruzaron miradas y el deseo era más evidente que antes. Sus caderas bajaron y quedando sentada sobre él, comenzó a moverse un poco, frotando y tratando de excitarlo aun más de lo que podía sentir aunque hubiera ropa de por medio.

—Aún así ¿Querías esperar? —. Le susurró casi al oído, apretando un poco las piernas sin dejar de moverse. Podría sentir la tensión de él.

—Soy un caballero —. Mencionó el altivamente, tomándose aires de grandeza mientras sus manos se aferraban a sus caderas y acentuaban aquel movimiento.

Con besos firmes y pequeños, mientras sus manos se equilibraban dejando apenas su peso sobre él, ella llegó hasta su oído. Besando un poco el cuello, mordiendo un poco la oreja. Sonrió —. Eso no me deja en un buen lugar a mí —Musitó.

—Eres una dama… —Sutil movimiento que hizo el moreno. En un momento la tenía sobre la cama y él encima de ella. Una sonrisa ladina y totalmente lasciva. Un vistazo rápido a su cuerpo, la respiración pesada de ella en sus labios y un susurro suave entre besos —. Una dama, que quiere hacer el amor con un caballero.

La sonrisa de ella se mostro amplia.

Cada caricia de esa noche, cada beso en cada parte del cuerpo, hacían que su piel se crispara por completo como una respuesta que él veía demasiado "tierno". Entre gemidos y pequeños gruñidos que él soltaba de vez en vez, entre tanta pasión, sus cuerpos se entregaban totalmente. Ella jamás imagino que podía llegar a sentir todo aquello. Un amor y un cariño en cada movimiento.

Con fuerza, se aferraba a la espalda de él. Cada que entraba en ella podía sentir que su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, las emociones se colapsaron, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir las fuertes estocadas, un momento en que su cuerpo se entregó completamente, en que su respiración se detuvo y su aliento se cortó.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y él lo notó. Se preocupó. No entendía lo que sucedía. Ella, con su rostro escondido en el cuello del él, no quería que la mirara. Estaba avergonzada.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. Levi comprendió totalmente y no hizo más que abrazarla, aferrarla más a su cuerpo, darle un poco mas de ese calor.

—Te quiero, Hanji.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Levi.

~ ~ 0 ~ ~

Por la tarde nuevamente el aroma del café invitaba a ir hasta la cocina.

Después de ducharse y ponerse ropa abrigadora, ahí estaban los dos, sentados frente al televisor, arropados por la misma manta, abrazando entre sus manos una taza de café recién preparada. Y entre ambos, miradas que decían "quiero estar siempre así".

~ ~ 0 ~ ~

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero este capitulo les gusta. Para poder mejorar y seguir adelante con esta historia, sus Reviews son muy importantes, criticas, comentarios, etc. serán bienvenidos para mejorar.


End file.
